1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data writing control device, a data writing control method, and a data writing control program.
2. Description of Related Art
When writing data to an optical disc such as a CD or DVD, the host computer first converts and stores the data to be recorded to the optical disc to disc image data on a hard disk drive. Then in response to requests from the optical disc drive, the host computer reads and supplies the disc image data from the hard disk to the optical disc drive. This process repeats until all of the data is written.
Disc publishers that have a plurality of optical disc drives and print prescribed information on the printing side of the optical discs (the label side) to which data is written by the plural optical disc drives are also known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2007-188548.
When writing the data to the optical disc, the host computer must repeat a process of reading and storing the data from the hard disk drive into a buffer, and then once the data is buffered reading and supplying the data from the buffer to the optical disc drive, but data cannot be supplied to the optical disc drive while data is being read from the hard disk drive. The host computer also cannot read data from the hard disk drive while supplying data to the optical disc drive. The actual data writing speed is therefore slower than the theoretical writing speed of the optical disc drive.
A further problem with a disc publisher is that because the process reading data from the hard disk drive and the process supplying the data to the optical disc drive must be repeatedly executed for each of the optical disc drives, the optical disc writing speed drops even more.